


В рабочей обстановке

by Natuzzi



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, dp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi





	В рабочей обстановке

Имс начал ошиваться вокруг Артура где-то после полудня. Кружил вокруг него как акула, и наконец подобрался совсем близко, и незаметно для других положил ему руку на бедро.  
\- Ну как успехи? – серьезным голосом спросил он, чуть передвинув ладонь и несильно сжимая его ягодицу.  
Обычно Артуру это нравилось. Нравилось, что Имс не может удержаться от того, чтобы не облапать его. К тому же его заигрывания дразнили Кобба, который в отсутствии Имса был гораздо сдержаннее.  
Однако сегодня это было некстати, и Артур бесцеремонно скинул с себя руку Имса и, отойдя от него подальше, встал так, что любой член команды мог его видеть.   
\- Компьютер завершит поиск через час, - сказал он, записывая на доске новые сведения об Объекте. – Тогда я буду готов предоставить вам полную картину. Ты бы пока просмотрел заметки, которые я тебе утром дал. Журналисты писали о нашем мистере Н. много интересного.   
\- Уже все прочел, - мгновенно откликнулся Имс. – Действительно любопытно. Но с тобой то что?  
\- Ничего.  
\- И поэтому ты решил побыть стервой?  
Он подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо.  
\- Не трогай меня! – шикнул на него Артур. – Не можешь вечера подождать?   
\- Эй, Кобб! – крикнул Имс. Артур пнул его, но Имс только помахал Дому, подзывая его.  
Кобб видимо уже наблюдал за ними некоторое время, поэтому тут же оказался рядом.  
\- В чем дело?   
\- Я не знаю, - сказал Имс. – Он напряжен весь, и что-то темнит.  
\- Почему я просто не могу сказать тебе «нет» без того, чтобы ты не подумал, что что-то случилось?  
\- Потому что ты обычно не говоришь «нет», шлюшка, - осклабился Имс.  
Артур зыркнул на него, но тут Дом осторожно положил руку ему на спину. Артур дернулся.  
\- Что-нибудь не так? – обеспокоено спросил Дом. – Артур, мы оставим тебя в покое на сколько захочешь, но прежде скажи мне, что все в порядке.  
Артур смутился. Можно было сколько угодно отбрыкиваться от заигрываний Имса, но отвязаться от Дома было сложнее. Потому что он всегда сначала спрашивал серьезно, а только потом начинал заигрывать. Вот и сейчас его тон заставил Артура собственно задуматься о его маленьком неудобстве.   
\- Артур? – снова спросил Дом.  
\- Я…  
\- Тебе больно?  
\- Нет! Просто… - Он чувствовал, как у него уши начинают гореть, и это конечно же только усилило любопытство Имса. Но он уже начал говорить, и Кобб теперь не отстанет. Артур сделал глубокий вздох и выпалил: – Эта пробка во мне, она слишком маленькая. Мне сложно держать ее в себе…  
Дом заметно расслабился, а вот по гробовому молчанию со стороны Имса Артур мог предположить, что у того просто сейчас мозг взорвался.   
\- И все? – спросил Кобб. – Тебе надо было сразу сказать.  
\- Я не мог сказать сразу, я не чувствовал этого, мне казалось, что будет нормально.  
\- Давай вытащим.  
\- Ну да, у нас тут полно народа, а мы сваливаем в разгар разработки?  
\- Да брось, ты преувеличиваешь, - отмахнулся Кобб. Он повернулся к остальным. – Народ, как насчет прерваться на часик?   
Ариадна поняла голову от своего макета. Они переглянулись с их новым химиком Анри. Ариадна сама привела его в команду, и все считали, что она сделала это не только ради его знаний и замечательных составов. Когда они оба радостно подхватили свои куртки и направились к выходу из люкса, их взаимный интерес стал только очевиднее. Их заказчикам, немолодой паре с одинаково холодными глазами, идея прерваться, понравилась меньше, но Кобб стал нахваливать им ресторан в трех кварталах от отеля, и в конце концов они ушли тоже. Кобб запер за ними дверь, накинул еще и цепочку дополнительно и вернулся к Артуру с Имсом.   
\- Вставай на стол, - сказал он Артуру.   
Тот принялся убирать вещи, чтобы очистить пространство. Он аккуратно сложил бумаги и папки на пол возле доски, поставил там же два ноутбука. Имс тем временем притащил стул, и развалился на нем, широко расставив ноги. Артур старался не смотреть на него, чтобы не сорваться самому. Он планировал дотерпеть до вечера с этой пробкой, а потом уже расслабиться и позволить этим двоим ублажать его всю ночь. А сейчас только день, и нужно будет возвращаться к работе, а это значит, что забываться полностью нельзя.  
Кобб все еще ждал, никак не подгоняя его. Под его темным внимательным взглядом Артур стянул пиджак, аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула, потом расстегнул ремень и ширинку и только тогда забрался на стол, опустившись в коленно-локтевую, задом к Имсу.   
Кобб сам задрал Артуру рубашку повыше, снял с него брюки до колен и приспустил трусы, только чтобы оставить открытой задницу. Артур знал, что так его ягодицы выглядят более округлыми, и Имс уже наверняка дрочит вовсю. Он не слышал с его стороны характерных звуков, но его сейчас вообще мало что волновало, кроме собственных ощущений. Наконец-то можно было расслабиться. Артур чувствовал, как сладко заныли мышцы, почти окаменевшие от нескольких часов постоянного напряжения. Кобб размял ему ягодицы, скользнул пальцем в расщелину и немного покачал пробку.   
\- И правда маловата, - заметил он.   
\- Это мы настолько его раздолбали? – спросил Имс.   
Еще бы! – хотелось ответить Артуру. После того, как они освоили даббл, им каждая ночь и заканчивалась. Сам он нисколько не возражал. Когда они в первый раз вдвоем запихнули в него свои члены, Артур думал, что это его последний час на земле, что они сейчас точно порвут его пополам. Но теперь он только и ждал, когда они сделают это, и в нем словно поршни задвигаются два ствола. От этих воспоминаний и от ощущений в заднице у него начал вставать. Кобб конечно заметил, и не переставая прокручивать за основание пробку, взял другой рукой его член и начал нежно мять, доводя до полной готовности. Артур тихо застонал, и Кобб поцеловал его в поясницу.   
\- Ну что, вытащим ее? – спросил он.   
Артур едва заметно кивнул, и Кобб, раздвинув ему ягодицы пошире, немного потянул пробку за основание. Она уже почти вышла, когда Кобб убрал руки и сказал:   
– Давай дальше сам. Выталкивай.   
Артур прогнул спину, вздернул задницу, стараясь избавиться от мучавшей его затычки. Один толчок, и она выскочила из него, с громким звуком покатившись по столу. Из него тут же начала вытекать жидкость – сперма Кобба, сперма и слюна Имса, семя самого Артура – все то, чем они наполнили его с утра. Кобб вытирал его промежность платком, пока из Артура не вытекла последняя капля. Кобб несколько раз нажал пальцами на распухший анус, словно надеясь выдоить из него еще немного, а потом вытер Артура насухо.   
\- Ну вот и все, - сказал он, отходя. – Оставить тебя так до вечера или вставим новую?  
Он продемонстрировал Артуру еще одну пробку, раза в полтора больше чем прежняя.   
\- Я думаю надо, - вдруг сказал Имс.   
Артур почувствовал как на его задницу ложатся большие горячие ладони Имса. Тот осторожно засунул в него палец, и Артур непроизвольно сжался вокруг него.  
\- Ты посмотри, как просит, - сказал Имс.   
Кобб подошел к нему, и Имс вынул палец, оставляя пустой пульсирующую дырку Артура.  
\- Артур? - Спросил Кобб.  
Тот кивнул. У него были свои резоны. Они закончат дело самое большее через неделю, а потом разъедутся по разным странам, и неизвестно когда снова соберутся втроем. Так что пока они все вместе, нужно было оторваться по максимуму.   
\- Она гораздо больше той, - сказал Кобб, обходя стол и вставая перед лицом Артура. - Я предполагал использовать ее только через пару дней, и то если мы с Имсом хорошенько постараемся.   
\- Вы хорошо стараетесь, - с усмешкой пробормотал Артур, глядя на Дома снизу вверх.   
Кобб улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке.   
\- Мне понадобится много смазки, чтобы вставить ее тебе.  
\- Ах, какая жалость, - подхватил игру Артур, - я кажется забыл тюбик в нашем номере.  
\- Что ж, придется обойтись своими силами, - сказал Кобб расстегивая ширинку.   
Его член уже был багровым от напряжения. Кобб провел головкой по губам Артура, размазывая по ним выступившую смазку, а потом толкнулся ему в рот. Артур тут же принялся сосать, готовясь в нужный момент расслабить горло и принять его полностью.   
Сзади Имс всерьез принялся за его задницу. Он смазал свой член слюной и практически одним движением вошел внутрь по самые яйца, без разгона начиная трахать его. Не выпуская член Кобба изо рта, Артур одобрительно застонал и попробовал покрутить задницей, чтобы насадиться еще.  
\- Не вертись! – приказал Имс, отвешивая ему шлепок.  
Артур замер, но Имс продолжал лупить его, прикладывая каждый раз, когда входил до конца. Очень быстро Артур почувствовал, как кожа на заду начинает пылать, но Имс взялся другой рукой за его член, поэтому он не стал его останавливать.   
\- Артур, расслабься, - послышался мягкий голос Кобба.   
В первый момент толстый ствол Кобба, проникший в его горло, практически перекрыл дыхание, но Артур быстро справился, сглотнул, погладил языком основание. Он научился приспосабливаться к нему, и уже через пару движений, Кобб трахал его в рот так же сильно и размашисто, как Имс в задницу.   
Они быстро нашли нужный ритм и теперь толкались навстречу друг другу, словно с каждым новым движением пытались встретиться членами внутри Артура. И тому казалось, что еще немного, и они этого добьются. Его тело стало мягким и расслабленным, он не чувствовал ни одной напряженной мышцы. Его поддерживали, гладили, трахали, растягивали, а он только поднимался и поднимался на волне удовольствия, пока наконец не кончил, спуская одним махом в подставленную ладонь Имса.   
Сам Имс тоже долго не задержался, выстреливая внутри Артура. Он не стал вытаскивать свой член, оглаживая горящие ягодицы и размазывая по ним сперму Артура. Кобб требовательно сжал в горсти волосы Артура, заставляя того посмотреть на него. Он слегка подался назад, оставляя у него во рту только головку, и Артур с силой провел по ней языком. Кобб низко рыкнул и кончил, заливая рот Артура вязкой очень соленой спермой.   
Кобб тщательно обтер свой член тем же платком, каким вытирал Артуру задницу, положил его в карман, аккуратно застегнул брюки, приведя себя в порядок. И только потом подставил Артуру ладонь.   
\- Давай это сюда.   
Артур послушно сплюнул сперму ему в руку, и Кобб растер ее по продолговатой пробке.  
\- Имс, он готов?   
\- Абсолютно.  
Имс с осторожно вытащил свой член, не позволяя семени вытечь, и раздвинул края дырки большими пальцами. Артур вцепился в край стола. После такого блаженства мышцы слушались его неохотно, отзывались тянущей болью.   
\- Не надо, Артур, не напрягайся, - сказал Имс. – Кобб, что ты там возишься?  
\- Сейчас…  
Ему в дырку ткнулась толстая резиновая головка, и Артур чуть было снова не дернулся. По ощущениям эта штука была гораздо больше, чем на вид. Он засомневался, что сможет принять ее, но Кобб уже начал ввинчивать пробку в его зад.   
\- Имс, пальцы убери, - хрипло проговорил Артур.  
\- Что, сладкий?   
\- Пальцы. Больно…  
\- Ты уве…  
\- Имс!  
Тот осторожно убрал пальцы, Артур облегченно вздохнул, и края его отверстия сомкнулись на пробке. Руки Имса переместились на ягодицы, удерживая их широко раздвинутыми. Иногда он принимался поглаживать Артура большими пальцами, но это нисколько не отвлекало от ощущения распирающей его дубинки.   
\- Еще немного, - бормотал Кобб себе под нос, - еще немного.   
После очередного толчка Артур против воли застонал. Ему казалось, что эта чертова пробка выросла в размерах раза в три. Имс говорил ему что-то, но он уже не мог разобрать слова. Вдруг Кобб нажал сильнее, и пробка вошла целиком, анус сжался на толстой перемычке, и Артур с криком выгнулся.   
\- Все хорошо, хорошо! – услышал он успокаивающий голос Кобба.  
Они вдвоем принялись гладить его по животу, спине, опавшему члену, они целовали его ягодицы и слизывали тонкую пленку его собственной спермы. Наконец боль утихла, сменившись приятным жаром. Артур больше не чувствовал необходимости лишний раз сжиматься, пробка наполняла его до предела, и не выпала бы, даже если бы он захотел. Эта мысль заставила Артура подумать о том, как Имс с Коббом будут вытаскивать ее вечером, и он почувствовал прилив сил.  
\- Давайте закругляться, - сказал он своим любовникам. – Скоро остальные вернутся.  
Кобб снова сам надел на него трусы и натянул брюки. Артур застегнул ремень, и они помогли ему слезть со стола. В первый момент он буквально повис на них, обхватив обоих за шеи.   
\- Ну как? – Спросил Кобб.  
Артур повернул голову, рассматривая себя в большое настенное зеркало. Его брюки сидели идеально, и не было даже намека на то, что у него в заднице сидит здоровенная пробка.   
\- Хорошо, ноги только плохо держат.  
Кобб улыбнулся и поцеловал его, глубоко проникая языком в рот и выпивая остатки собственного вкуса.   
\- Имс, усади его, - сказал он, оторвавшись от Артура. – Я пойду еды закажу, будем создавать видимость обеденного перерыва.  
Он отошел, а Артур обернулся к Имсу, который устроил голову на его плече, и шумно дышал ему в шею. От его жесткости и бравады и следа не осталось. Казалось, он был вымотан даже больше Артура. Его волосы растрепались, на лбу и висках выступили бисеринки пота, а взгляд был расфокусированным, словно он обдолбался чем-то.  
\- Ну и развезло же тебя, приятель, - заметил Артур.  
Он коснулся его щеки, и Имс обвил руками его талию, прижимая к себе.  
\- Артур, душенька, - жарко выдохнул он. – Я тебя вечером всего расцелую.  
Артур улыбнулся и поцеловал его тоже, накрывая ртом полные губы и бесцеремонно играясь с его языком. Он подумал о том, что может быть стоит сделать такие обеденные перерывы традицией, чтобы не упускать отпущенное им время.


End file.
